In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,410 there is disclosed and claimed a clutch construction comprising inner and outer relatively rotatable members, and a flexible friction band interposed between said members. A plurality of separate elements are interposed circumferentially between said band and said inner member in abutting engagement with one another and otherwise being independent of each other. Force applying means operable in response to rotation of one of said members to act on said elements and urge them radially outwardly and circumferentially to maintain said elements in abutting engagement not withstanding said radially outward movement thereof.
Such a construction effectively functions to provide a positive drive.
Among the objects of the invention is to provide a simple and effective means for disengaging the clutch upon overrunning or interruption of the drive.